


Meltdown #2: Charging Up

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Takes place after Raw. That's all I'm gonna say. *wg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #2: Charging Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on January 15, 2001

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M sex, language, mild violence

"So what was that shit out there about?"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at Austin, returning his attention to unlocking his car door. "What shit are you referring to? There was so much tonight."

"That fuckin' 'hit me' shit," Steve said moving around to lean against the door he was just then trying to open. "That wasn't in the script."

Hunter gave up on his task and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the other man expressionlessly. "You've heard of improvisation, haven't you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at the blond man, sensing something behind his cool demeanor that he wasn't quite sure he liked. "Yeah...that's when you add lib something that is already outlined. That little scene was not mentioned at all in the rehearsal."

Hunter shrugged negligently. "So? It went over great, didn't it? What are you complaining about?"

"I wanna know who put you up to it? Vince?"

Hunter snorted, bending to pick up his bag and walking around to the trunk of the car, stowing it in the back. "What makes you think I was put up to it? I can't come up with anything on my own?"

Steve watched him, trying not to notice how his ass and thighs looked in his skin-tight jeans, or how the muscles of his back rippled under the snug black cotton of his T-shirt. When he dragged his eyes away from that abundant display and locked with Hunter's, he started at the sensual gleam that lingered there.

"Like what you see Austin?" he murmured, slamming the trunk lid and sauntering back around the car, halting mere inches away from him, hands on hips, head tilted back challengingly.

"And what if I did?" Steve shot back. "What's it to you?"

Hunter looked mildly thoughtful. "It could mean a great deal to me, Bald Man," he said silkily.

"How's that?"

The blonde man slowly walked his fingers up the center of Steve's chest, gratified to see the faint flush creep into his cheeks. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted you to hit me out there?"

Steve quirked a brow. "I got the impression, yeah. You wanted me to screw up my chance-""

"No, dumfuck," Hunter interrupted smoothly, lightly raking his nails back down his torso until he came to his belt buckle. "I wanted you to hit me for entirely different reasons."

"Oh, yeah? What's your reasons?" Steve was finding it hard to concentrate on what Hunter was saying with the other man's fingers idly toying with the zipper to his jeans. He reached down and caught his hand, pulling it away from him firmly. Hunter deftly reversed the hold and brought Steve's fingers to his lips, pressing them against the tips, then, one by one, eased them into his mouth and suckled, drawing his tongue up the length, piercing the other man with a searing look.

"It would prove that I could provoke you into losing control, therefore making me the sole one in control."

Steve watched Hunter continue to work on his fingers, swallowing the moan of lust rising in his throat. "But I didn't lose it, did I?" he muttered huskily, shivering when his teeth gently grazed his knuckles.

"No, you didn't," Hunter concurred, tracing the lines in his palm with his tongue, nipping the pad below his thumb. "I suppose I'll just have to find another way to assert my dominance."

Steve smiled, shooting his free hand out to grab a handful of blonde hair and wrenched sharply, noting the wince of pain. "You tried that already, remember? And as I recall, I ended up on top."

"Only because I allowed it," Hunter retorted coolly. "If I had truly wanted otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten as far as you had."

Steve's crystalline blue eyes slitted until all that was seen was a glitter through the lashes. "Bullshit."

Hunter imitated his narrow look and they froze, glaring at each other, silently battling for the upper hand. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Steve's smile was thinly veiled with contempt. "If the shit stinks..."

Without warning, Hunter cuffed Steve, none-too-gently, on the side of the head. He was astonished when Steve retaliated by shoving him back, nearly sending him reeling to the ground. This seemed to trigger something in them, for they lunged at each other, landing stiff blows to the face, head and torso. The fight raged on for the next few minutes, finally winding up on the hood of Hunter's car with the blonde straddling Steve's legs, preventing him from kicking out.

"Give it up, Austin," Hunter growled, capturing his wrists and twisting them painfully. "You'll never best me. The game is over and I won."

Steve hissed as hunter wrenched at his arms, sending a stab of agony through his joints. With phenomenal strength, he heaved upward, pitching Hunter off him, quickly rolling on top of him. He broke the blonde's grip, pinioning his to the cold metal. "No...the game isn't over until I say it's over."

Hunter bucked beneath Steve, savagely hurling curses at him. Abruptly, he lifted his head and bit into the meaty part of Steve's shoulder, eliciting a satisfying yell. He found his hands loose and pounced, jamming the heel of his hand under Steve's chin, pushing upward and to the side, gritting his teeth with the strain of trying to overpower the Texan.

"Quit it, helmsley," Steve snarled, squeezing the tendons in his wrist, digging dull nails into the skin.

"Not until you say 'Uncle'," Hunter matched his tone, forcing back a moan of pain as blood trickled down is forearm.

"Never...happen," Steve gasped, managing to wedge his own arm beneath Hunter's, exerting pressure to get him to break the hold. With a suddenness that momentarily surprised him, Hunter released him, locking his fingers behind Steve's head and yanking him down to slant a brutal kiss across his lips. He speared his tongue into his mouth, sweeping it over every slick surface, chuckling as Steve returned the searing exploration in kind. When they broke apart, they lay there, breathless and unbearably aroused.

"Think we should take this to a more private location?" Steve mumbled, fastening his mouth to the tender spot just below his jaw and sucking hard, creating a purplish bruise.

"I rather like the idea of fucking right here...on the hood of my car," Hunter drawled, gliding his fingers down Steve's back until he was firmly cupping his ass, grinding up into him so the other man could feel how ready he was to follow through with his suggestion.

"Hell, Hunter, anyone could see us here," Steve protested, shifting so that he lay between Hunter's spread thighs.

"We're on the top level of this parking garage and my car is the only one left up here. No one's gonna see us."

"What about the security guard?"  
"Fuck the security guard."

Steve smirked down at the blonde. "I think I'd rather fuck you, thanks."

Hunter gave him a look of mock-exasperation. "You're a real asshole, Austin."

"Takes one to know one," Steve retorted.

"Oh, that's just real clever." He swiftly flipped Steve onto his back stretching like a golden cat, undulating against him, grinning smugly at the other man's reluctant groan. "Something the matter?" he asked almost innocently.

Steve spat a most unsavory epithet, then tangled his hand in the material of Hunter's shirt and, with a vicious yank, ripped it off him, immediately attacking his chest with his lips, teeth and tongue, surprising a moan from him.

"God, Steve...mmm, that's so good," Hunter rasped, splaying his hand on the back of Steve's bare pate, looking down to watch as he teased his nipples into hard little nubs, tugging on them with his teeth. He slowly licked his way up his chest and throat till their lips met again in a series of sensual, lingering kisses.

"Taste so good...sweet and hot," Steve whispered against his lips.

"Yes...taste me. Taste all of me, baby," Hunter purred softly, nibbling on his lower lip. They murmured seductively between kisses as their hands roamed freely over each other.

Steve enclosed Hunter in a warm embrace, gently rolling him over without breaking the kiss. Hunter squeaked slightly, arching his back sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"This thing's cold," Hunter complained, gradually relaxing against the hood.

Steve grinned. "I'm sure it'll warm up in a few minutes," he said suggestively, returning to his task of laving every inch of his skin. He worked his way down, flicking his tongue in and out of his navel as he deftly opened Hunter's pants, peeling them down over his hips and legs, pausing for the blonde to kick his shoes off before completely removing them, letting them drop to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Haven't you ever heard of underwear, Helmsley?" Steve asked, absently skimming the back of his knuckles up the underside of Hunter's shaft, then down again to loosely grasp the root.  
Hunter snorted in disbelief. "You try getting into those tight jeans with underwear on. Won't happen." Hunter tilted his hips in invitation. "Now, how about tasting some more of me, hmmm?"

Steve gave him a mischievous smile and leaned forward, sweeping the flat of his tongue over the tip of his cock, licking up the drops of precome, then sitting back and watching him.

Hunter moaned at the brief touch, then, when nothing else happened, he opened his eyes and saw the big Texan just staring at him with that damnable smirk on his face. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

"Hmm, well, I wanted a taste....and that's what I got-a taste."

Hunter scowled at him in consternation. "Bastard! Quit screwing around and suck it!"

Up went a dark blonde brow. "'Suck it', huh? And is this the sort of thing that prompted that cute motto?"

"Well, it sure wasn't from licking lollipops."

Steve chuckled, drawing his fist up Hunter's length, then bending to take the head in his mouth, tickling the sensitive ridge with the tip of his tongue.

"Ooooh, yeah!" Hunter gasped curving into his mouth, mewling as Steve slowly inched him down his throat. "Fuck...I love your mouth...more..."

Steve obliged, swallowing all of him and setting a tormentingly slow rhythm that had Hunter writhing and pulling at his shoulders urgently.

"Please...oh, God, Steve, please...!"

Steve bobbed a little faster, increasing his suction slightly, but not enough to finish him. He cupped and squeezed his balls, teasingly circling an index finger around the puckered entrance.

"Dammit, Austin!" Hunter panted. "Make me come."

The older man gradually raised his head and looked at him, his blue eyes darkened to midnight with the intensity of his passion. "I'll make you come...but not like this." With muttered instructions and guiding hands, he positioned Hunter on his knees, the blonde's hands planted on the roof of the car. ""I'm gonna make you scream for me like this..." He dug in his pocket for the tube of gel, then unzipped his jeans and shoved them down his thighs until his aching erection sprang free. He swiftly prepared them both before grasping Hunter's hips and easing into him.

Hunter groaned, gritting his teeth at the burning pain, then cried out as Steve buried himself to the hilt. He reared back, using his hands as leverage as Steve began to slam into him mercilessly, grunting with each powerful thrust.

"Ahh, Hunter...so fuckin' hot!"

Hunter's expression became dark with concentration as he met Steve's hips strongly, tossing his head back as his prostate was nudged. He gasped and jerked involuntarily, mumbling a plea for more....harder...faster...

"Damn, but you're a demanding sonuvabitch," Steve growled, endeavoring to give his lover what he wanted.

"Quit complaining and fuck me!" Hunter husked desperately.

"I'll make you pay for that, Helmsley," Steve vowed, reaching around to curl his fingers around the straining shaft, pumping it in time with his increasing plunges. "Come for me now, Hunter...come hard for me."

"Now who's demanding?" Hunter inquired breathlessly, whimpering loudly as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm.

"Quit complaining and come," Steve shot back, giving a sharp tug on him, sending the blonde shouting over the edge. Steve caught his breath as he felt his molten release spurt over his knuckles, his internal muscles clenching and spasming around his cock like a velvet vise.

"Oh...yeah...oh, Jesus!" He bellowed hoarsely as he came in a blistering rush, a fireworks display exploding behind his lids.

Hunter collapsed under the added weight of Steve, not having the strength to move from his position against the windshield. He turned his head and kissed Steve's cheek, the other resting against his shoulder.

"Think we should get the hell out of here now?" Hunter asked, lazily tracing Steve's cheekbone with his lips. "I'm sure that security guard or someone must have heard us by now, and I, for one, don't relish the idea of being caught like this."

Steve snickered, gliding his come-slicked hand up Hunter's ribs. "Well, as soon as I get the feeling back to my legs, I guess we can go."

Hunter smiled in self-satisfaction. "That good, huh?"

Steve rolled his eyes, smacking his lover's ass smartly. "Full of yourself, aren't you?"

Hunter's smile widened languorously. "Um...well, right now, I'm full of you." He wriggled slightly, pleased to hear Steve moan, his fingers tightening on him.

"Bitch," Steve grumbled.

"This time," Hunter agreed readily.

Steve snorted and withdrew from him, scooting off the hood and readjusting his clothes.

"You know, I should feel insulted that you didn't even bother to take your clothes off, while here I am, naked as the day I was born," Hunter groused mildly, following Steve, grabbing his own jeans and wiggling into them.

Steve let his eyes wander over the tanned perfection of Hunter's body and grinned. "You complaining again?"

Hunter glanced at him with a pout that quickly transformed into a matching grin. "After that fantastic orgasm...hell, no! Though I wish you hadn't torn my shirt. That was one of my favorites." He turned to open the car door and stopped, frowning at his windshield. "Now look at that mess. Who's gonna clean that up?"

Steve chuckled and plucked up the ruined T-shirt and swiped at the pearly fluid on the glass. "There...all gone." He tossed the sodden fabric behind him negligently. "Let's get out of here. I think I hear footsteps."

As they approached the level marker at the end of the lot, a uniformed security guard halted in mid-step and looked at them suspiciously. Hunter waved cheerily as they passed, calling out his open window, "Hey, man..this is a great town. Gotta come here more often."

Hunter and Steve burst into a gale of uproarious laughter as they drove off, leaving a bemused guard to stare after them.  
Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M sex, language, mild violence

"So what was that shit out there about?"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at Austin, returning his attention to unlocking his car door. "What shit are you referring to? There was so much tonight."

"That fuckin' 'hit me' shit," Steve said moving around to lean against the door he was just then trying to open. "That wasn't in the script."

Hunter gave up on his task and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the other man expressionlessly. "You've heard of improvisation, haven't you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at the blond man, sensing something behind his cool demeanor that he wasn't quite sure he liked. "Yeah...that's when you add lib something that is already outlined. That little scene was not mentioned at all in the rehearsal."

Hunter shrugged negligently. "So? It went over great, didn't it? What are you complaining about?"

"I wanna know who put you up to it? Vince?"

Hunter snorted, bending to pick up his bag and walking around to the trunk of the car, stowing it in the back. "What makes you think I was put up to it? I can't come up with anything on my own?"

Steve watched him, trying not to notice how his ass and thighs looked in his skin-tight jeans, or how the muscles of his back rippled under the snug black cotton of his T-shirt. When he dragged his eyes away from that abundant display and locked with Hunter's, he started at the sensual gleam that lingered there.

"Like what you see Austin?" he murmured, slamming the trunk lid and sauntering back around the car, halting mere inches away from him, hands on hips, head tilted back challengingly.

"And what if I did?" Steve shot back. "What's it to you?"

Hunter looked mildly thoughtful. "It could mean a great deal to me, Bald Man," he said silkily.

"How's that?"

The blonde man slowly walked his fingers up the center of Steve's chest, gratified to see the faint flush creep into his cheeks. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted you to hit me out there?"

Steve quirked a brow. "I got the impression, yeah. You wanted me to screw up my chance-""

"No, dumfuck," Hunter interrupted smoothly, lightly raking his nails back down his torso until he came to his belt buckle. "I wanted you to hit me for entirely different reasons."

"Oh, yeah? What's your reasons?" Steve was finding it hard to concentrate on what Hunter was saying with the other man's fingers idly toying with the zipper to his jeans. He reached down and caught his hand, pulling it away from him firmly. Hunter deftly reversed the hold and brought Steve's fingers to his lips, pressing them against the tips, then, one by one, eased them into his mouth and suckled, drawing his tongue up the length, piercing the other man with a searing look.

"It would prove that I could provoke you into losing control, therefore making me the sole one in control."

Steve watched Hunter continue to work on his fingers, swallowing the moan of lust rising in his throat. "But I didn't lose it, did I?" he muttered huskily, shivering when his teeth gently grazed his knuckles.

"No, you didn't," Hunter concurred, tracing the lines in his palm with his tongue, nipping the pad below his thumb. "I suppose I'll just have to find another way to assert my dominance."

Steve smiled, shooting his free hand out to grab a handful of blonde hair and wrenched sharply, noting the wince of pain. "You tried that already, remember? And as I recall, I ended up on top."

"Only because I allowed it," Hunter retorted coolly. "If I had truly wanted otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten as far as you had."

Steve's crystalline blue eyes slitted until all that was seen was a glitter through the lashes. "Bullshit."

Hunter imitated his narrow look and they froze, glaring at each other, silently battling for the upper hand. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Steve's smile was thinly veiled with contempt. "If the shit stinks..."

Without warning, Hunter cuffed Steve, none-too-gently, on the side of the head. He was astonished when Steve retaliated by shoving him back, nearly sending him reeling to the ground. This seemed to trigger something in them, for they lunged at each other, landing stiff blows to the face, head and torso. The fight raged on for the next few minutes, finally winding up on the hood of Hunter's car with the blonde straddling Steve's legs, preventing him from kicking out.

"Give it up, Austin," Hunter growled, capturing his wrists and twisting them painfully. "You'll never best me. The game is over and I won."

Steve hissed as hunter wrenched at his arms, sending a stab of agony through his joints. With phenomenal strength, he heaved upward, pitching Hunter off him, quickly rolling on top of him. He broke the blonde's grip, pinioning his to the cold metal. "No...the game isn't over until I say it's over."

Hunter bucked beneath Steve, savagely hurling curses at him. Abruptly, he lifted his head and bit into the meaty part of Steve's shoulder, eliciting a satisfying yell. He found his hands loose and pounced, jamming the heel of his hand under Steve's chin, pushing upward and to the side, gritting his teeth with the strain of trying to overpower the Texan.

"Quit it, helmsley," Steve snarled, squeezing the tendons in his wrist, digging dull nails into the skin.

"Not until you say 'Uncle'," Hunter matched his tone, forcing back a moan of pain as blood trickled down is forearm.

"Never...happen," Steve gasped, managing to wedge his own arm beneath Hunter's, exerting pressure to get him to break the hold. With a suddenness that momentarily surprised him, Hunter released him, locking his fingers behind Steve's head and yanking him down to slant a brutal kiss across his lips. He speared his tongue into his mouth, sweeping it over every slick surface, chuckling as Steve returned the searing exploration in kind. When they broke apart, they lay there, breathless and unbearably aroused.

"Think we should take this to a more private location?" Steve mumbled, fastening his mouth to the tender spot just below his jaw and sucking hard, creating a purplish bruise.

"I rather like the idea of fucking right here...on the hood of my car," Hunter drawled, gliding his fingers down Steve's back until he was firmly cupping his ass, grinding up into him so the other man could feel how ready he was to follow through with his suggestion.

"Hell, Hunter, anyone could see us here," Steve protested, shifting so that he lay between Hunter's spread thighs.

"We're on the top level of this parking garage and my car is the only one left up here. No one's gonna see us."

"What about the security guard?"  
"Fuck the security guard."

Steve smirked down at the blonde. "I think I'd rather fuck you, thanks."

Hunter gave him a look of mock-exasperation. "You're a real asshole, Austin."

"Takes one to know one," Steve retorted.

"Oh, that's just real clever." He swiftly flipped Steve onto his back stretching like a golden cat, undulating against him, grinning smugly at the other man's reluctant groan. "Something the matter?" he asked almost innocently.

Steve spat a most unsavory epithet, then tangled his hand in the material of Hunter's shirt and, with a vicious yank, ripped it off him, immediately attacking his chest with his lips, teeth and tongue, surprising a moan from him.

"God, Steve...mmm, that's so good," Hunter rasped, splaying his hand on the back of Steve's bare pate, looking down to watch as he teased his nipples into hard little nubs, tugging on them with his teeth. He slowly licked his way up his chest and throat till their lips met again in a series of sensual, lingering kisses.

"Taste so good...sweet and hot," Steve whispered against his lips.

"Yes...taste me. Taste all of me, baby," Hunter purred softly, nibbling on his lower lip. They murmured seductively between kisses as their hands roamed freely over each other.

Steve enclosed Hunter in a warm embrace, gently rolling him over without breaking the kiss. Hunter squeaked slightly, arching his back sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"This thing's cold," Hunter complained, gradually relaxing against the hood.

Steve grinned. "I'm sure it'll warm up in a few minutes," he said suggestively, returning to his task of laving every inch of his skin. He worked his way down, flicking his tongue in and out of his navel as he deftly opened Hunter's pants, peeling them down over his hips and legs, pausing for the blonde to kick his shoes off before completely removing them, letting them drop to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Haven't you ever heard of underwear, Helmsley?" Steve asked, absently skimming the back of his knuckles up the underside of Hunter's shaft, then down again to loosely grasp the root.  
Hunter snorted in disbelief. "You try getting into those tight jeans with underwear on. Won't happen." Hunter tilted his hips in invitation. "Now, how about tasting some more of me, hmmm?"

Steve gave him a mischievous smile and leaned forward, sweeping the flat of his tongue over the tip of his cock, licking up the drops of precome, then sitting back and watching him.

Hunter moaned at the brief touch, then, when nothing else happened, he opened his eyes and saw the big Texan just staring at him with that damnable smirk on his face. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

"Hmm, well, I wanted a taste....and that's what I got-a taste."

Hunter scowled at him in consternation. "Bastard! Quit screwing around and suck it!"

Up went a dark blonde brow. "'Suck it', huh? And is this the sort of thing that prompted that cute motto?"

"Well, it sure wasn't from licking lollipops."

Steve chuckled, drawing his fist up Hunter's length, then bending to take the head in his mouth, tickling the sensitive ridge with the tip of his tongue.

"Ooooh, yeah!" Hunter gasped curving into his mouth, mewling as Steve slowly inched him down his throat. "Fuck...I love your mouth...more..."

Steve obliged, swallowing all of him and setting a tormentingly slow rhythm that had Hunter writhing and pulling at his shoulders urgently.

"Please...oh, God, Steve, please...!"

Steve bobbed a little faster, increasing his suction slightly, but not enough to finish him. He cupped and squeezed his balls, teasingly circling an index finger around the puckered entrance.

"Dammit, Austin!" Hunter panted. "Make me come."

The older man gradually raised his head and looked at him, his blue eyes darkened to midnight with the intensity of his passion. "I'll make you come...but not like this." With muttered instructions and guiding hands, he positioned Hunter on his knees, the blonde's hands planted on the roof of the car. ""I'm gonna make you scream for me like this..." He dug in his pocket for the tube of gel, then unzipped his jeans and shoved them down his thighs until his aching erection sprang free. He swiftly prepared them both before grasping Hunter's hips and easing into him.

Hunter groaned, gritting his teeth at the burning pain, then cried out as Steve buried himself to the hilt. He reared back, using his hands as leverage as Steve began to slam into him mercilessly, grunting with each powerful thrust.

"Ahh, Hunter...so fuckin' hot!"

Hunter's expression became dark with concentration as he met Steve's hips strongly, tossing his head back as his prostate was nudged. He gasped and jerked involuntarily, mumbling a plea for more....harder...faster...

"Damn, but you're a demanding sonuvabitch," Steve growled, endeavoring to give his lover what he wanted.

"Quit complaining and fuck me!" Hunter husked desperately.

"I'll make you pay for that, Helmsley," Steve vowed, reaching around to curl his fingers around the straining shaft, pumping it in time with his increasing plunges. "Come for me now, Hunter...come hard for me."

"Now who's demanding?" Hunter inquired breathlessly, whimpering loudly as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm.

"Quit complaining and come," Steve shot back, giving a sharp tug on him, sending the blonde shouting over the edge. Steve caught his breath as he felt his molten release spurt over his knuckles, his internal muscles clenching and spasming around his cock like a velvet vise.

"Oh...yeah...oh, Jesus!" He bellowed hoarsely as he came in a blistering rush, a fireworks display exploding behind his lids.

Hunter collapsed under the added weight of Steve, not having the strength to move from his position against the windshield. He turned his head and kissed Steve's cheek, the other resting against his shoulder.

"Think we should get the hell out of here now?" Hunter asked, lazily tracing Steve's cheekbone with his lips. "I'm sure that security guard or someone must have heard us by now, and I, for one, don't relish the idea of being caught like this."

Steve snickered, gliding his come-slicked hand up Hunter's ribs. "Well, as soon as I get the feeling back to my legs, I guess we can go."

Hunter smiled in self-satisfaction. "That good, huh?"

Steve rolled his eyes, smacking his lover's ass smartly. "Full of yourself, aren't you?"

Hunter's smile widened languorously. "Um...well, right now, I'm full of you." He wriggled slightly, pleased to hear Steve moan, his fingers tightening on him.

"Bitch," Steve grumbled.

"This time," Hunter agreed readily.

Steve snorted and withdrew from him, scooting off the hood and readjusting his clothes.

"You know, I should feel insulted that you didn't even bother to take your clothes off, while here I am, naked as the day I was born," Hunter groused mildly, following Steve, grabbing his own jeans and wiggling into them.

Steve let his eyes wander over the tanned perfection of Hunter's body and grinned. "You complaining again?"

Hunter glanced at him with a pout that quickly transformed into a matching grin. "After that fantastic orgasm...hell, no! Though I wish you hadn't torn my shirt. That was one of my favorites." He turned to open the car door and stopped, frowning at his windshield. "Now look at that mess. Who's gonna clean that up?"

Steve chuckled and plucked up the ruined T-shirt and swiped at the pearly fluid on the glass. "There...all gone." He tossed the sodden fabric behind him negligently. "Let's get out of here. I think I hear footsteps."

As they approached the level marker at the end of the lot, a uniformed security guard halted in mid-step and looked at them suspiciously. Hunter waved cheerily as they passed, calling out his open window, "Hey, man..this is a great town. Gotta come here more often."

Hunter and Steve burst into a gale of uproarious laughter as they drove off, leaving a bemused guard to stare after them.


End file.
